Decisions
by LHRogers
Summary: "A few months have passed since that incident at Stark Industries Headquarters. Steve decided to file for divorce and moves in with his two best pals, The Romanoff-Hills"... The first ever one-shot I wrote.


Decisions

A few months have passed since that incident at Stark Industries Headquarters. Steve decided to file for divorce and plans for adopting a child, something Steve was really excited about, were scrapped. Tony tried to reach Steve several times in an attempt to get him back. But not a single word or expensive gifts were able to change his decision. He moved out of Stark Tower and Natasha offered him the spare room at her place.

"Thanks Nat, but are you sure Maria is OK with this?" Even though he had his Brooklyn apartment, it had too many memories of Stark to come back.

"Are you nuts?! Maria loves you! Actually I'm getting a bit jealous. It's fine and you need to distract yourself and we can help you with that"

A few days later, Maria and Nat offered to pick up Steve's belongings while they ignored Tony and his constant questions about Steve.

"Is he OK?" Nothing.

"Is he doing his morning runs?" Nat threw a nasty look at him. "Why wouldn't he. He needs to be in shape. He's Captain America for God's sake! And besides, he needs to be in shape if he's going to date someone"

At this, Tony's face went pale. "What?! He's ready to date? Wasn't he so hurt?"

Maria put some boxes on the floor "Tony, it's been four months since you guys got divorced, you should try to do the same. Steve is still hurt but Nat and I think it's better for him if he starts dating or at least seeing people, normal folks"

Tony tried to reply at this "normal folks" thing but Maria was faster "I'm not saying you are not normal, but the partying and drinking affected Steve, he tried to help you and how did you thank him? By getting laid with Stark Industries' employees, both men and women"

Tony's face went paler as she spoke. "So don't get all upset if he's trying to move on" the last few boxes were loaded to the U-Haul truck and they set off to Steve's new apartment near Columbus Circle.

After a long house hunt, Steve found the perfect apartment. A master suit and a guess room, a balcony and a great view to Central Park. But Nat and Maria thought he shouldn't be alone all by himself so they convinced him to stay a little longer at their apartment.

"One thing, we have one golden rule here" Steve looked worried.

"Relax, you fossil. Whenever we can, we binge watch a TV show or we watch a movie"

Steve had tried to stay up to date with TV shows, music and movies, but his Avengers duties and Tony had made it almost impossible for him to continue. "Oh, Ok. That sounds fun. But please, no Rom-coms, please"

Natasha looked at him surprised "WHAT?! Steve Rogers doesn't like Rom Coms?! Are you kidding me?"

Steve laughed so hard at this. "I hate them. Ton…" He couldn't say it.

"He was such a big fan and I had to watch, like a hundred or more, so no romcoms for me please"

Maria was cooking Steve's favorite food, chicken Parmesan. So while she was busy at the kitchen, Natasha and Steve tried to decide which movie they were going to see.

"So, war movies or sci-fi movies?"

Maria said something from the kitchen but they were still arguing and she had to come to the living room "Steve how about musicals?"

Steve had grown fond of the movie musical genre. "You know what, it's been a while since the last time I watched one, yeah sure, why not. Got any suggestions?"

"Marvelous! I've been dying to watch _Gentlemen Prefer Blondes_ for a while now" and she went back to the kitchen to finish. "Nat darling, can you set up the table?"

"Maria, damn, this is so good!" Steve knew Maria could cook, but this was simply one of the best things he had ever tasted.

"I'm glad you liked it. It's a simple recipe actually"

After a couple of wine glasses they cleaned the dining table and they moved to the living room. While Natasha set up the TV, Steve helped himself to another glass of wine. "Where is it from again?"

"It's from Chile, I think" someone at work gave it to Maria. "Damn! I can't find the movie! Baby, have you got something else, _Gentlemen_ is not on!"

Maria came back with dessert "are you serious? I really wanted Steve to watch it. Sorry Steve" and she handed him a piece of apple crisp.

"It's OK. Hey! How about Moulin Rouge!" Steve had watched it a few days ago and fell in love with the young man playing Satine's love interest.

Maria and Natasha looked at each other. "You said you didn't like Rom coms Rogers!" Natasha found the movie and pressed play.

"It's not a Rom com. And it's so sad"

–_The French are glad to die for love…-_

"Sounds fair, shush now! I haven't watched it so let's get to business" Natasha looked at him with a grin on her face.

-_Come and get me boys…-_

Steve was humming to the song when Maria looked at him "You know, that should be your mantra, come and get me boys. Ha ha ha"

Steve laughed out loud. "Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking" However, he was thinking about his ex-husband.

"_Diamonds are a girl's best friend…"_

Steve turn the lights off and sat between the two ladies. The last few months had been a roller coaster but with his two best friends, he thought he could make it.


End file.
